


40°C

by secondhand_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hot Tub Sex, Kinktober 2020, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_trash/pseuds/secondhand_trash
Summary: Kuroo managed to win you both a hot sprint vacation from a lottery with his dumb luck and he intended to make the most out of it.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112
Collections: Cadence's Haikyuu imagines, Cadence's Kinktober 2020





	40°C

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl mall lucky draws are such a popular trope in slice of life cartoons that I technically grew up with that concept even though it isn't a thing here in where I live haha anyways I take this fic as a way for me to make up for not being able to travel because of the pandemic by writing about going on a vacay with hot anime men lmao

It was a commonly known fact that mall lucky draws were scams made to subtly convince you to spend money in order to get more draws only to go home with a dozen of packet tissues that were not even a tenth of the value of all the money you spent.

That, was exactly why your boyfriend had not shut up about it ever since he somehow managed to draw out the supposedly non-existing grand prize.

“I still can’t believe your dumb luck...” you muttered, pulling the luggage behind you with your arms linked with Kuroo’s along the long corridor with the hotel staff leading in the front. 

There was a time when you too would be tricked by the array of prizes listed out by the mall only to go home with low-quality tissues that would tear in half the moment you try to pull them out. You had since given up on the dim chance that you might win anything remotely valuable. It just so happened that you could redeem a single draw from the booth with your lunch receipt and Kuroo said he had never tried it before in his last 20 something years of life so you decided that it couldn’t hurt.

The last thing you expected was for a small red ball to fall down from the drawing box and the staff at the booth clapped while the passerbys who looked on gasped.

“Congratulations! You won the grand prize of a two-person one night stay at an onsen hotel!”

You blinked, turning to your side to see Kuroo who looked like he could not register what was going on much like you.

He must have stolen away all your lottery luck, that must be it.

Kuroo sniggered, taking your luggage in hand and bending down so that he would be at your eye level before wiggling his eyebrows. “What can I say?” he mused, “I guess the universe just likes me a little bit more than it does everyone else.”

His howled in laughter when you hit him on the arms, very dramatically shielding his face from you. He was still heaving with a crooked smile on his face when you pulled away with an eye roll, swinging one arm around your shoulder before pulling you close as you stopped in front of your suite for the night. 

“But much thanks to me, we now get to go on a nice hot spring vacation so don’t act like you didn’t get anything out of it.” he winked with his hand on the knob of the door, pushing it open with a swing before dramatically stepping to the side and extending his arm outwards with the other one folded in front of his chest. You grinned, clicking your tongue when he bowed with a loop-sided smile, “After you.”

You would have played along with his antics if the view of the suite didn’t completely take over your attention. You couldn’t help but gasp when you walk into the washitsu, kicking your shoes off before stepping onto the tatami. The soft light was filtered in from behind the shouji. You pushed open the slid doors with one swift motion and was immediately embraced by the smell of sulfur mixed into the steam raising from the onsen. The hotel was equipped with a large communal bath of course, but the private hot spring in the patio of your suite that was lined with rocks and hot steam rising into thin air until it melted with the mountains it faced towards looked straight out of a painting.

Kuroo plopped the luggage to the side, languishly checking the shelves behind the sliding doors to check if the towels and blankets were all in there before joining you by your side in staring out into the view.

He whistled, the soft tune looping on his puckered lips as he looked over your shoulder. His arms crept around your waist, pulling you close to his chest before leaning on your shoulder. You could feel his mouth widening when he spoke, “Ooo... I can’t wait to get steamy with you in this bath later...”

“Hm,” you hummed, “thinking about seeing me naked already?”

He licked his lips, dropping his voice as he buried his face deeper into the crook of your neck, “Anytime...”

“Well, you better stop thinking of that because I want to go check out what else we could do here,” you laughed when he gave you a pout, linking your arm with his before pulling him towards the door.

You were grinning ear to ear, leaning up to give him a quick peck and watch as his pout dissolved into a smile that matched yours.

“Promise you’ll get to see plenty of that later if you keep me entertained enough.”

“Challenge accepted.”

-

You clutched the towel close to your body as you dipped your toes in, retracting almost immediately when you felt how hot the water was. Slowly sliding down bit by bit, the white towel dropped onto the side as you finally submerged into the spring completely. 

“Urh...”

A content groan left your lips the moment your body was under the hot water. For a second, you felt blood rushing up to your brain at the sudden increase in body temperature until you slowly adjusted to the warmth. Your chest heaved as your breathing got heavier, the moisture of the steam entering your nasal with each inhale. Rolling your neck, you leaned back on the step until the rocks were against your back, feeling the soreness in your muscles from walking around all day slowly easing away from the heat. The spring water was a bit cloudy and when you lifted your hand up to watch it seep from between your fingers, it left a slightly clammy feeling on your skin. Each move of your limbs under the water made it shimmer on the front, the gentle light reflecting off of it under the now dark sky.

Despite being embraced by hot water, shivers rose on your skin when you something brushing against your earlobe from behind.

“Getting started without me?”

Kuroo’s voice was ow in your ear, a hint of amusement dripping off each syllable rolled off of his tongue as he spoke. His lips trailed down your ear, ghosting over the pounding pulse point much like the flowing water surface that tickled your skin. He pulled back right at the blade of your shoulder, chuckling softly when he heard the whimper that you couldn’t hold back fast enough. 

The sound of his laughs as you let out a grumbled “tsk” filled your ears together with the sound of fabrics ruffling. He shed the thin yukata hanging off his shoulder with a swift pull of his belt, the clothe falling around him with a thump. He made the show to walk all the way over to the opposite end of the bath, a towel hanging loosely on his hips as he walked with his shoulders pulled back.

What a diva. You huffed to yourself as he flexed his arms while pulling the towel off his waist, seeming to enjoy the attention you paid him as he got into the water. You would not fuel his agenda any further, but there was no denying that he looked particularly delicious surrounded by the clouds of steam and his toned chest rising and falling as he tilted his head back.

He let out a very graphic moan as he accustomed to the heat, his face now dusted with a slight tint of red as the steam fanned across his face. He smirked when he dropped his head back down to find your eyes on him, pulling his arms back until he had his elbows propped on the rocky edges of the bath. You did not need to see below the water to know that he was shamelessly sitting with his legs wide, the sharp lines of his biceps very permanent under the light.

“What are you doing sitting so far away?” he said, raising his hand lazily and beckoning you to go closer.

You shook your head with a smile, “Said the one who got all the way to the furthest spot just to parade around.”

“You liked it,” he replied, very much so in the mood to tease with his smile never once dropping. You could be together for a week or a year and he would still find ways to make everything fun. He did nothing to hide the way his eyes raked through your glowing skin above water, licking his lips a little. “besides, you did promise I’ll get to see _a lot_ of you if I behave today.”

Your heart skipped a beat when he leaned forward, practically purring as he tilted his head, “And I had been good all day long, didn’t I?”

You hid the effect that the gravel of his voice and the glimmer in his eyes had on you with a smirk of your own. You swayed your head to the side, looking away like you were pretending to think before getting up with a mocked click of your tongue. “So persistent.” 

You made sure to sway your hips a little as you paced towards him, the contrast of the cold air on your warm skin making you all the more sensitive. He licked his lips, looking your naked form up and down. Water rolled off from your chest all the way down the side of your thighs and your skin looked so supple from the glow of the moisture. The buds on the peaks of your tits perked up from the cold air and you gave him a soft flick on the forehead for his shameless staring before sitting down.

Before you could even shift over, he pulled you onto his lap with his hand on your forearm. You let out a soft gasp, chuckling as the vibration from the back of his chest tickled your skin when he hummed. He was pressed up against you, each sharp edge and turn of his toned torso rippling on your back as he moved his legs to accommodate you. He snaked his arms right below your breast, feeling the swell on his arms as he leaned you back until you were laying on his chest.

Your scalp tingled at how the temperature of the hot sprint was just right to melt away all the knots you got on your battered body from daily life, now all the more obvious with the warmth radiating off his body added to the mix. He drummed a steady and soft rhythm at the side of your hips with his index finger, the tempo subtly matching with the distant chirping of cicadas from the mountains far away.

“This is nice..” your voice dragged out of your throat as a hoarse whisper. You shifted on his lap, sliding down so that more of your body could be covered by the water.

“Hm...” he hummed, the same finger that was tapping against your hips now trailing along your thigh. 

Your muscles clenched when his legs clamped at the sides of your body, his arm pulling you back until you felt something poking right above your ass.

“Someone’s getting ahead of themselves...” you mused, bring your hand up until it reached the back of his head. The position allowed him the prime access to your neck, and a silent sigh fell from your lips when he leaned down to lick at the soft skin.

“I have no idea what you are talking about...” 

He nibbled at where your neck met your shoulder. You threw your head back against him at the ministration, another wave of warmth going straight to your core when he groped the soft flesh of your thigh. You clenched unconsciously when he parted your legs, hooking them onto his thigh until your limbs tangled together. It left you feeling exposed even though you still had the cover of the water flowing around you, confusing your blood-rushed brain if the fire burning up in the pit of your stomach was from the warm currents or his fingers inching dangerously close to your sex.

You whimpered at the first stroke of the calloused pad of his finger along your folds, the feeling of wetness gathering evident even though you were under water. 

“Quite amazing how I can feel you getting wetter and wetter by the second,” he pressed a few light kisses along your shoulder, his hand going up to cup your breast as the other continued to stroke along your slit.

His breath hitched when you rolled your hips back, feeling a little bit hazy with the blood that was rushing down. Was his heart beating like that because he had been in the hot spring for far too long or was it the way you were almost eager to grind against his erection? He wasn’t sure, not that he cared at all with you gripping onto his arm like that. 

“Tetsu-” you moaned when he eased his middle finger inside of you, the feeling of your walls stretching out had you arching back off of him and pushing your ass against him even more. You could feel his cock right between your cheeks, rubbing on your back even at the slightest shift. a soft whine slipped past your lips when he rolled your nipples between his fingers, his palms not being gentle on you at all as he groped at the soft flesh. Your skin felt slippery with the water gliding off your skin, making it easier for his hand to roam along your curves.

He pumped his digits in and out of you after slyly adding in another finger, scissoring them inside of your tight walls as he gripped onto your hips, guiding you to grind against him. You could hear the water splashing around as he got faster, flicking his wrist and pushing deep inside of you. You moved in sync with him, almost riding his fingers as your breathing got rapidly heavier. 

Gripping onto his arm for leverage, you felt it flex under your touch with each push and pull of his hand. His heart was pounding in his chest and you could feel each jump on your back. He was aching hard against you, his lower stomach tightening every time your hips pressed down and amping up the friction on him. 

“Hu- ah!”

Even moaning was difficult when your senses went into an overdrive from how your blood was pumping through your veins from the heat and each arch of his fingers inside of you. 

“Keep that up and I’ll blow your back before even getting in you,” he let out a choked chuckle, his hand gripping your jaw before tilting you up to meet his lips in a sloppy kiss. His palm was burning from the hot water, and the heat melted into yours until you could feel it at the tip of your ears.

His chuckle turned into a full body laugh when you weakly slapped his arm and he jerked it forward in retaliation, ripping a loud moan from the back of your throat.

“You’re so fucking cute when you try to be annoyed but your cunt is clamping down on me...” 

The sudden emptiness when he pulled away without warning had your body shuddering as the drop caught up, the aftershock of his fingers plunging deep inside of you reaching to the tip of your toes. You gasped when he lifted you up by the arms, his hand holding onto your by your stomach as he put you onto the rocky step with your chest pressing against the cold surface of the side of the bath. The sudden chill had you hissing as your nipples rubbed against the slippery rock, your hands clawing at it for leverage to no avail. 

The water was barely to the level of the small of your back as he pushed your hips back, shoving his knee between your legs to keep them spread wide apart for him. Every hair on your back rose up when he ran his palm down your spine, gripping the soft flesh of your hips as he parted the two mounds beneath the water. Your body surged forward when he hilted in you with one swift motion and the rock you were pressed up against slowly took up your heat as every wire in your system burned from the stretch.

It was the sound of skin slapping against skin and water furiously splashing around that you heard when he dug his fingers onto your sides and rolling his hips. Your legs trembled under the pleasure, your moans and the slurred syllables of his name reached his ears in a muffled whimper. Each push and pull of his cock inside of you had the water washing up against you, leaving a delicious glow on your skin as droplets of water rolled off your curves. He could see each clench of your muscles, the subtle swell of your ass barely visible when the water moved around, the dip of your spine permanent as you arched your back to take him in deeper.

He felt his grip on you loosening up with the clamminess left on your skin by the spring and he latched onto you as a result, the pain of his nails digging into your skin had your scalp numbing as his tip nudged against the spongy spot inside you with each plow. 

The tip of your fingers burned from the roughness of the rock you were desperately scratching down on. Kuroo was loud behind you, not bothering to hold back on his groans whenever you clenched around him. His pornographic grunts echoed in your ear before melting into the streams of steam and disappearing into the mountains you were surrounded up. You hoped people in the suites next to yours weren’t out in their bath right now, or else there was no way they wouldn’t be able to guess what you two were up to.

His thrusts got sloppier and your breath hitched when he fisted your hair in hand, bringing your head up with a tuck at your scalp. Your hands were pressed flat in front of you to prop your shaking body up in struggle. His lips swallowed the loud sigh you let out as a warmth much unlike the water flowing around you filled your core, his cock throbbing inside of you as he locked your mouth with his in an open-mouthed kiss. He kept you there as he continued his thrusts, his cum trailing down from where your bodies connected, every snap of his hips pushing more of the sticky substance out of you.

His hand fumbled to run down your legs before dipping in between your thighs. A brush of his finger against your clit had you mewling at the sudden sparks that ran down your spine before your voice was taken over by your pants as he rubbed and flicked the sensitive bud in his fingers. His length was still inside of you, feeling slick with your arousal and his cum coating around it. The fist in the pit of your stomach curled and uncurled, making your eyes rolled back as the weight built up.

“Close- I’m close...”

“Yeah, you’re close?” He purred, gulping when he felt your pussy fluttering around him as you hung by the edge, “then let go. Go on... that’s it- hmph- that’s it...”

He held you close as you tipped over the edge, feeling your chest healed beneath his palm. You whimpered when he gave a few more thrust, letting you rode out your high before pulling out his half-hard cock.

For a second, you two just stayed right where you were. The air returning to silence as nothing but soft pants and the serene night lingered with the steam. You leaned back against him when he dipped to press a few pecks on the back of your neck, his biceps contracting around your waist before his arms dropped.

The sudden lack of a spot to plant your feet down had you gasping in shock, your hands clinging to grip onto his arms that now hooked under your knees.

Water splattered when he got up with you in his arms, the cold of night chills against your wet skin made you curled up against his chest. Each step he took was careful, his feet planted on the floor from the moisture on the ground. Dark marks of water trailed behind him, damping the weaved tatami of the room when he dropped you on your back.

He was perched on you in an instant, his skin being the only source of warmth you could get as he pressed up against you.

The glint in his eyes was like the silver rings rippling one the water as he looked at your flushed face, licking his lips before his eyes started wandering on your naked form again.

“We should make the most out of tonight, don’t you think?”

-

You rolled out of the bedding the next day with a sharp cramp from your waist all the way down to your legs.

“People go to onsen holidays to ease cramps not cause them,” you muttered accusingly at your boyfriend who sat cross legged behind you with a cheeky grin on his face while he massaged your back.

“Not my fault you look so good being wet,” his laugh was wolfish when you turned around to stare daggers at him. 

“How am I supposed to walk like this?” you exclaimed, hissing in pain when he pressed down on a particularly sore spot on your side. 

“His palm was warm on your skin, going up and down your back as he lightly kneaded on the knots on your shoulder. You shuddered when his hands slowly found their way into the opened collar of your yukata, getting very misbehaved with his wandering hands.

“Since we’re not going anywhere anyways...” his voice was sweet in your ear, slowly pulling the fabric wider and wider until it was barely covering your mounds, “how about we just stay here?”

You blamed your own receptiveness when you felt his warm hands cupping your tits, the two buds hardening up under his touch. Leaning back against his chest, you paused and looked up for a second before turning to meet his smiling eyes.

“Are you planning to carry all the luggage on your own when we check out?”

“You say it like you aren’t planning to make me do it either way.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” he mumbled, his hand peeling the yukata off your shoulders already.

You hummed, feeling goosebumps on your skin as the morning sunshine filtered through the paper window and warming you up.

“You’re lucky I’m in love with you.”

“Of course,” he winked, spinning you around to face him and wrapping his arms around your waist. You leaned up with a smile, feeling his lips ghosted against yours.

“The universe gave me the best luck when they brought you to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [*tip jar uwu*](https://ko-fi.com/secondhand_trash)


End file.
